Rotting Blossoms Re Written
by creeps-kun
Summary: She finally released a scream that resounded through the forest and made all the birds disappear. She could hear Sasuke's faint voice but she was in too much pain to pay him any mind, she wanted it to end she wanted the pain to end. She dug her fingers into the flesh of her neck, before her vision finally went black and she passed out from the pain. Curse-Mark Sakura


Chapter 1

The Forest of Death

When it happened, it was like Sakura was watching from outside her body. She watched as the woman they had been fighting extended her neck as it slithered to Sasuke, she could still feel the fear in her heart as she watched it come toward them. From outside her body she screamed at her to move, tears streaming down both their eyes. Move…move…move…MOVE , she heard herself shout out loud as she scrambled to Sasuke her arms swinging around him, shielding him from the peeling face of the woman. A burning sensation filled her veins like they were being pumped with fire, she could feel the puncture of her flesh as their teeth sunk in making it feel the opposite as slowly the fire died away and was filled with a chill that just got colder and colder, she felt the teeth slip out of her body and she immediately grabbed her neck, she could feel a blood curdling scream building up in the back of her throat as her vision blurred and sweat poured down her face. The ice and fire she felt at the same time made her feel unbearable and in despair.

She finally released a scream that resounded through the forest and made all the birds disappear. She could hear Sasuke's faint voice but she was in too much pain to pay him any mind, she wanted it to end she wanted the pain to end. She dug her fingers into the flesh of her neck, before her vision finally went black and she passed out from the pain.

Orochimaru hissed in displeasure as he just witnessed the pink haired brat be on the receiving end of his curse of heaven mark. Cursing under his breath for wasting so much chakra, he should've figured it'd take more than one try with his luck, and how was he to know the brat would break free from the jutsu? His brows furrowed as he glared at the small girl with annoyingly pink hair as her teammate, the Uchiha was bent over her trying to shake her awake repeating what he suspected to be her name.

"She's not going to live you know…most of them die…and from of the looks of it, she will to." He said smugly looking at the boy with spinning tomoes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER." He screamed.

He smiled to himself and disappeared, leaving Sasuke to protect his teammates himself.

"Sakura…" her eyes flew open to see a concerned Sasuke kneeled over.

"S-Sasuke…" She sat up, she no longer felt pain and she instantly remembered that strange bite and the pain she remembered.

Instinctively her hand grabbed the part of her neck that was bit. Since the strange woman was aiming for Sasuke who was a few inches taller, had gotten the base of her neck just above the collar bone instead. When she touched she felt no pain she didn't even feel divots from where a bite would be.

Maybe it all was just a genjutsu…

She hugged Sasuke, and few tears slipping from her eyes as she clutched to him, she hated how weak she felt and it didn't help that she was slightly shaking.

"Sasuke…" She began as she pried herself from him her arms still clutching his shoulders.

What she saw wasn't Sasuke at all but a strange man's face occupying where Sasuke's should be. He looked like a snake but he had paper white skin and yellow snake-ish eyes with purple corners that dragged to the inner corners of his eyelids almost to the bridge of his nose. Everything else though was Sasuke. His freakishly long and purple tongue came out of his…Sasuke's? mouth

"You are weak…you are not who I want…you're useless….die." His voice hissed

"die…Die…Die…DIE…DIE…DIE…DIE…" He began screaming, Sasuke's hands reached around her throat.

He began to strangle her while screaming die,tears welled in her eyes as she faced that she was going to die. But as she looked at the Sasuke imposter and saw her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto were walking ahead of her, with Kakashi next to them reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. They then all turned.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "Jeez Sakura you can't even defend yourself now? Of all times? You really are annoying."

Then Naruto spoke. "Come on Sakura-Chan me and Sasuke can't carry your weight forever."

They stood looking at her to see if she'd do anything. She was not going to die she was gonna prove she was not a burden on the team. She raised her hand and punched the imposter in the temple. She was gonna prove she was going to stay alive.

Sasuke had managed to find Naruto hanging on a tree a few feet down. Taking Sakura's and Naruto's unconscious bodies he found a small cave. He stared at Sakura's troubled face and the sweat that it was producing, when he touched her skin she felt icy cold and the bruise around her neck gave off a red tinge of chakra. Naruto on the other hand seemed fine just a little battered.

"She's going to die…and when she does I'll be back for you my boy." Her words swimming in Sasuke's head.

This haunted him; he didn't want Sakura to die nor did know why that weird woman wanted him.

He suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes.

Sakura dug her nails into the hands of the imposter, sending chakra to her arms she ripped his hands from her throat. She sucked in a big lungful of the cold air that surrounded her. She looked up to the imposter who had begun chuckling madly.

"My my child, you have some will to keep living?" He sneered.

"I am Sakura Haruno, member of team 7, my teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm more than some annoying billboard browed brat. I am a kunoichi of Konoha and I'm gonna make you pay and I refuse to be beaten by some imposter!"

She ran at him then a kunai in her hand.

 _ **Hey Guys it me Creeps-Kun, this is the first rewritten installment of Rotting Blossoms, I decided to rewrite it because I had no fucking clue what was going on or why I couldn't write properly. I hope you guys like this version of it.**_

 _ **Until Next Time.**_


End file.
